


PROM NIGHT

by wandersblunders



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, alcohol and drinking mentions too, honestly theyre not even dating or anything theyre just prom lesbians, sombra is just mentioned to be gay a lot in this fic. im sorry. fareeha is too a little, uncle gabe au, very light pharah/sombra
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-09-15 11:29:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9233210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wandersblunders/pseuds/wandersblunders
Summary: After weeks of Sombra begging her uncle Gabe to let her go to prom, Gabe finally relents. Inspired by another @llesbianisme AU, in which Uncle Gabe raises Sombra after her parents die in ways probably not relating to robot wars. Sombra goes to PROM! And also something afterwards.





	

“Gabi, I’m home!”

Sombra kicked the door open, taking her bag off her back and swinging it around and over her head, taking it off with such dexterity that one could tell this had come from years of routine.

“Oh, Som,” Gabe greeted Sombra as coldly as he could. He could barely hide the grin trying desperately to crawl across his face, not being born a con-artist like her niece was, yet he tried his hardest “There’s, uhh, a package out on the table or something. I think those books I got you in the mail arrived.”

“What books?”

Gabe held back a snicker “Oh, didn’t I tell you? I got you a few books. Old books, like ones I read when I was your age.”

Sombra groaned just ever so slightly, and left the room into the kitchen, where the ‘mystery package’ waited. Gabe waited, allowing his wide grin to show as he counted down the time Som would take to see what wait for her.

“3, 2, 1.”

Sombra shrieked loudly from the other room. Gabe’s grin only stretched out that tiny bit wider, as he heard her running back into the room where he sat.

She stood in the doorway, a smile, bright as the sun, holding her new prom dress up in front of her. It was obvious that Gabe didn’t pick the dress out alone, Gabe knowing nothing about fashion, yet their closest family friends both being girls with an actual fashion sense.

Despite this, Sombra ran to her uncle, wrapping her arms around him, shouting “Thank you! Thank you!” If Gabe didn’t know any better, he’d be expecting tears. It was Sombra, though.

“Aah, it’s nothing” Gabe lied, remembering how panicked he was when he urgently called Ana, stuttering over how he had to get her niece a prom dress, worried that he’d get something that Sombra wouldn’t like.

Sombra had been wanting to go to this prom for a long time. She wanted this enough to even suck up to Gabe, something that almost seemed out of character for her. She pushed for weeks, and finally she convinced Gabe, after a long time actually helping Gabe around the house and behaving for once, he got her those prom tickets she was so desperate for. The dress, however, Gabe really wanted to keep a surprise. After all, he had wanted to be the cool uncle his whole life.

A little over a week passed by, and prom night had come. Sombra had been incredibly giddy all day, more than Gabe had ever seen from her. She sat in her room, just staring at her dress, like she was in disbelief that the day had come and she was actually allowed to go.

Gabe walked into the room, leaning on the doorframe.

“You know I’m proud of you, right?”

Sombra raised her eyebrow, only a little surprised at the statement.

“You were a dastardly little girl. I know that. I have the scars to prove it” he lifted his sleeve to reveal some faint marks, left after a small, baby (but still old enough to have teeth) Sombra had chewed through his arm as he tried to do her hair, something he had no experience with. He never let Sombra forget about those bite marks “But, looking at you now, you’ve grown into a beautiful young woman. And I really want you to know I’m proud of you.”

Sombra sniffed a little, and stood up to hug her uncle “Don’t make me cry, you’ll ruin my makeup.”

They shared a short embrace, before Gabe held her by the shoulders “That being said, no drugs tonight. That means no drinking, either.”

“Ugh, Fine” Sombra groaned back, rolling her eyes at her uncle’s usual hard-assedness.

“No boys.”

Sombra smirked.

“No girls, either.”

“Gabe!”

“You may be a grown woman but you’re not bringing anyone home on prom night, let me tell you.” Gabe said sternly, yet a smile still on his face, his pointer finger out to emphasise his words.

The two heard the slamming of car doors outside. Ana and Fareeha, most likely.

Gabe opened the door revealing an overjoyed Ana, and Fareeha, who was dressed in a wonderful suit.

“Sombra, I’m so proooooud!” Ana said, taking Sombra in her arms and hugging her, shaking her from the excitement. Obviously, Ana had been looking forward to this day for a while, maybe even more than Sombra.

“Are you ready to go?” Fareeha asked.

“Hell, yeah, let’s go!”

Gabe gave Sombra a quick, stern look of disapproval on her language, prompting her to simply give him a playful shrug as she left the door.

“They grow up too fast” Gabe said, softly, watching the two walk out to Ana’s truck.

“Crybaby” Ana retorted.

“I resent that.”

Ana let out a laugh as she sat down by the window, seeing the kids go on. Fareeha presented Sombra a corsage, and the sound of the two laughing and shouting excitedly was a welcome sound to the two, even if the specifics of their conversations were hard to figure out from inside. Fareeha gave her mother one last look, before walking on into their truck and pulling out of the driveway. Ana waved.

A moment passed, before Gabe broke the silence.

“I really hope I did a good job.”

Ana slowly brought her hands over Gabe’s, comforting him.

“You did a good job. I’m proud of you, honestly. I couldn’t imagine what it’d be like under your circumstances, but I know you’re trying your hardest, and that’s all you really need to do, and I’m proud of you.”

Gabe stifled a sniff and a flow of tears. It felt good to hear that he was doing anything other than poorly.

“Do you think she’d be proud?” Gabe asked Ana, referring to his sister.

“She couldn’t have had anyone more fit for the job, I think.”

\--

A few hours passed. The two had some tea, and simply enjoyed each other’s company for the night that they would have otherwise spent alone. It felt like decades to the both of them before Ana’s truck pulled up, getting both their attention. The two ran outside to welcome their kids back.

Fareeha got out first. Besides a stain on her suit jacket, probably from some idiot spilling drinks on her, she looked as orderly as ever. Sombra, on the other hand, looked drunk out of her mind.

Gabe’s expression turned sour. Despite his orders, Sombra had gone out and gotten absolutely wasted. She could barely stand straight.

Ana held onto his shoulder, getting his attention, before whispering “It’s their prom night. I think you should let her have this.”

Gabe calmed down, and nodded. Ana was right, it was a special night for the both of them. It was important that Gabe not go too hard on Sombra.

“Please, at least act like you’re only half as drunk as you are.” Fareeha whispered to Sombra.

“Act like you’re twice as drunk as you are, we’ll look normal that way.”

“Oh my god.”

Fareeha had to physically hand her over to Gabe, who thanked her. Deeply.

“I think you should go to sleep. Maybe drink some water before you do” he whispered to Sombra.

“Yeah, sure, Gabe.”

Gabe said goodbye to Ana and Fareeha, as the two drove off. He went inside to see Sombra collapsed on the couch. Gabe chuckled to himself. If he did this with his parents, they would have grounded him for decades. Millenia.

Yet, he kept in mind what Ana had said. This was a special day for everyone, and especially for Sombra. He picked her up, and gently carried her over to her bedroom, laying her in her bed and tucking her in.

“Good night, Som.”

Sombra whispered back, slurring her words with a mixture of fatigue and intoxication “G’night, dad” before collapsing.

Gabe’s face dropped, and his heart skipped a beat. Sombra just called him dad. Sombra did that.

He knew she didn’t mean much by it. She was drunk, tired. Hell, after she said that, she immediately fell unconscious. But, at the same time, something about it felt sweet to him. He felt a little warm inside, just thinking about it. He smiled as he closed Sombra’s door.

\--

Gabe was up early. Sombra certainly wasn’t. She usually slept until almost mid-day, but this time she woke up much, much later.

“What time is it?”

“It’s 2pm.”

Sombra groaned, falling into a chair.

“Hey, you want a sausage?”

Sombra pondered for a moment, before nodding. Gabe placed the plate in front of her. Sausages and eggs. Sombra dug in.

“So, how was your night?”

Sombra slammed her hands on the table “Oh, my God, it was fantastic. Some guy spilt, like, rum or something on Fareeha’s suit, and she gave him the MOST deathly look. He apologized so fast-”

Gabe chuckled. That did sound like Ana’s daughter.

“Oh, and, oh my God. I got kissed by a girl. Right on the cheek.”

Gabe raised his eyebrow, his interest peaked “A girl, hmm?”

“A really cute one.”

“So…?” Gabe trailed off, hoping for good news.

“She’s… uh, she’s straight.”

Gabe, to be quite honest with himself, felt a little disappointed. Love does suck, sometimes. Something felt wrong with Sombra as she spoke, too. As if she almost choked on one of her eggs when she said the word “straight”.

“Aw, that’s disappointing.”

Gabe groaned internally at how bad he was at being comforting.

“Oh, it’s fine.”

It didn’t seem entirely fine with her. But, Gabe felt if she wanted to go into detail about it, she would. It’s her heartbreak, it’s her business.

“Remember when you said you want the address of any boy that hurt me?” Sombra asked jokingly.

“Of course. Why?”

“That doesn’t apply to girls, too, right?”

Gabe chuckled, before seeing Sombra’s expression turn… rather somber.

“What’s wrong?”

“It just feels… bad.”

“Being turned down by a girl?”

Sombra nodded, wiping tears from her eyes.

It was so strange for Gabe to see Sombra crying. The last time he felt like he saw her cry was when she was tiny. Like, she broke a bone or something in third grade. Seeing her cry now was absolutely bizarre to him.

“She was special, wasn’t she?” Gabe asked, leaving the stove to sit next to Sombra.

Sombra nodded again “I’ve never cried over crushes. I don’t know why this one’s hurting so bad.”

“Did it hurt, how she let you down?”

“Maybe?” Sombra seemed unsure of herself. As if she was unsure what, exactly, she was feeling and why “Maybe it’s because I never had a chance in the first place?”

“And you feel dumb for thinking you did?”

“Maybe, yeah.”

“We’ve all been there, Som. You’re going to get turned down a lot, I mean, you tell me you’ve been turning down boys your whole life” Gabe let out a soft chuckle. Sombra did too.

“Hey, if this girl wants to choose some boy over my niece, that’s her problem, not yours” Gabe said with such conviction “You’ll find someone. They don’t say ‘plenty of fish in the sea’ for nothing, and I bet you’ll end up finding a better catch.”

“Thank god you don’t write poetry” Sombra laughed through tears. Gabe faked an offended look.

“So are you feeling any better?”

Sombra was tempted to make a joke. But she couldn’t. She simply whispered “Yeah”, wiping tears from her eyes.

“Good. Now help me do the washing up.”


End file.
